1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a valve structure fed with two different liquids. The valve is constructed to destroy pressure difference between incoming fluids, thereby effectively mixing the different incoming fluids.
2. Description of the Related Art
Taiwan Utility Model Publication No. 371467, issued on Oct. 1, 1999 and entitled "PRESSURE ADJUSTING ARRANGEMENT FOR A VALVE FED WITH TWO LIQUIDS", discloses a valve body with two inlets. Output rate of each inlet is controlled by a control valve. The incoming fluids meet at a merging passage that is communicated with an outlet for outputting mixed fluid. A shaft is rotatably mounted in the merging passage by supports. A bladed wheel is mounted to each end of the shaft for compelling the incoming fluid to the merging passage.
Taiwan Utility Model Publication No. 371466, issued on Oct. 1, 1999 and entitled "VALVE FED WITH TWO LIQUIDS AND WITH A PRESSURE ADJUSTING ARRANGEMENT", discloses a valve body with two inlets for introducing fluids. A wall is formed between the inlets and includes a hole for rotatably mounting a shaft. A turbine is mounted to each end of the shaft and located adjacent to the wall. Fluids incoming from the inlets drive the turbines to rotate and thus output mixed fluid via an outlet.
The above-mentioned valve structures may destroy pressure difference between the incoming fluids to mix the fluids at a predetermined ratio by forcible feeding. Nevertheless, manufacture of the valve structures is found troublesome, and the mixing homogeneity is found unsatisfactory.